gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton/Archive 1
This is Archive 1, each of these will contain 15 discussion titles, this being the first. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Sultan page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 15:39, October 22, 2011 GTA V vehicles I've unlocked the Vehicles in GTA V page for 5 days. You can add it as you wish, as it seems you know most things about vehicles in the series. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I shall try to update the page in an organised manner, if you have any specific way that you want the page to be arranged then I fully understand. JBanton (talk) 22:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and on another note, please follow our image policy; the images you've uploaded don't have licenses and proper names. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::As soon as I'm done with this project I'll begin correcting the errors I've produced, thanks for the reminder. I tried it with the recent 9F image but the copyright info isn't showing on the page of the file :( JBanton (talk) 17:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you want to add the Template:Copyright (Along with the Template:Gtav screenshot, write that under the section "License": License ::::-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Stang? I've been searching 69 Boss Stangs and it's starting to come to me, but the fender piece was fooling me into thinking it was a Camaro. If it's a stang then, does it mean is the Vapid Hellenbach? <<Mike Cui (talk) 06:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC)>> : It might be, but I'm not really a fan of speculation so I cannot give an answer. RE: The "model" part should be placed in the "Description" section, which should be called "Design". As for your Dewbauchee Classic, it looks geart! Check the Super GT article to see how a vehicle page is written. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you. I've begun working on renaming the sections to "design", I've been so used to seeing "description" over the past year it seems to have become automatic to give that name to the main section. JBanton (talk) 20:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help out at Unnamed Classic Car page? I created it but I couldnt get much info and i dont know them old cars. Thanks, 20:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Classic American vehicles aren't my strong point but I'm doing an extended project on the automobile as part of my studies at the moment, so I should hopefully come across some knowledge that I can contribute to your article soon. JBanton (talk) 20:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me, J. I closed his request and blocked him for 2 weeks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Sorry for cluttering your talk page with reporting over the past day :( JBanton (talk) 20:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything's fine an' good :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo: Hey, what's up man? I wanted to ask you something, i've been thinking right like i'm trying to disscuss it with someone else like what is the point of being a patroller and admin and all that stuff, like after all this is a hobby so it doesn't really matter now a days you might sometimes give up on editing pages like for months for something more important like work and if you're a patroller and inactive for sometime you get kicked out so what do you think? (Ray boccino (talk) 21:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) :Some users on here take pride in providing information to the public about what they love (GTA games). Being a patroller or admin increases their ability to provide accurate information for the public. Me? Personally I only edit for fun; I'm an automotive designer, and I use the vehicles in GTA games as a test for knowledge. Supplying the information for pages such as the Dewbauchee Classic helps me test out my skills with recognising elements of a vehicle's design. I'm not really too interested in being a patroller or admin, I'm just interested in vehicles. JBanton (talk) 22:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks man, that's what I thought; its for fun, because we like GTA. I dont really care about being a patroller or anything like that, it's for the game you love because personally this game beats all other game titles such as COD or Halo, so thanks man. (Ray boccino (talk) 22:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) :::J, please don't change other users' messages, even if they are grammatically wrong. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Apologies, those edits were aimed more at removing foul language than correcting grammar to be honest. I'm not really a fan of expletives, due to morals and partly due to being a Christian. JBanton (talk) 06:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Haha, yeh. Sure, I'll change it to Jonny. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year and happy holidays, Jonny! Have a good time in Jamaica! Seeya in three weeks! :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hya Jonny, Happy New Year, to you as well! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, You may have joined the wiki shortly after I joined, but you became an active user only a few months ago, while I've been active almost always since my register. You did a lot of good edits, but it is still far from an admin's editcount (at least 1000 edits). Plus, while it can't be said to be official, we are already used that users who want to become admins should first serve as patrollers. Don't get me wrong, I would like to see here as an admin, but there are some things you need to do first. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Can I be granted re-naming ability and access to the Vehicles in GTA V page then please? We have some vehicles that are porly named, and we're leagging heavily behind on the vehicles included. JBanton (talk) 20:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Votes RE: Hey what's up man i heard you are trying to be a patroller and i think you deserve it man i see how you edit the new vehicles in GTA V so I'm voting you for patroller man, your friend (Ray boccino (talk) 23:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Wow! You've done 100 edits in just an hour! That's amazing! RE:Stub Yeah, well the template is bound to appeal to the users. But if you and me can help, we should. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok. Coincidental, that guy's name is Dragos (like me) and is from Romania (like me). I am so unproud because of all those idiots. You can say that I'm different from the other 99%. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:01, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Cheers for the praise on my page, mate! Kind of you to say, glad my edits are helping to improve this Wiki. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC)